Between Duty And Freedom
by Lady-Indis
Summary: AU. Chichi and Bulma are sisters and princesses who are to be wed to save their kingdom. Chichi runs away instead and joins up with a band of rogues led by Goku. Bulma reluctantly marries cruel Prince Vegeta. CHAPTER4!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I had a dream the other night about princess and princes, slaves and royalty, in a kingdom somewhere. There were lions and goblins, too. It was very strange and both colorful/dark, and I don't really remember it; but it did gave me a brand-new idea for a story. So far I think that it is the best story I have ever come up with! I hope my idea will look as good to you readers.

If you like it, keep in mind that ALL my other stories are old, and not at all as good as this one. So don't be disappointed if you head to my profile and find nothing interesting. "She Wept Tears" is fine, but I really am not as happy with the rest as I am with this. So, readers beware. Haha

I don't think this has been done before. But hey, there are literally thousands of writers on the internet. Who knows.

The pairings are: C/G and B/V. I could only pick two main characters but there are four.

OH, and Chichi/Bulma are around 19 years old. Vegeta and Goku are in their early 20's, maybe about 22-23. Just for future reference.

One more thing... For now the rating is T. There will be some violence throughout the story for sure, and i haven't decided whether i will have sex scenes or not. If so, it will probably be tastefully done, and i may not have to up my rating. We'll see what happens; depending on my mood, I could write something graphic. You are welcome to let me know your opinions on this.

Disclaimer: Hmm now, this has been done before…DBZ Is Not Mine. Don't Sue.

Ready, set, go.-LADYINDIS

* * *

Chapter One. 

The kingdom of Marion.

It was a beautiful place. Green year-round; it rained quite often during the night, and was sunny and breezy throughout the long days. To the east lay sandy cliffs and the ocean. The north and south also led to the ocean. To the west lay Koriae, a more populated, tougher country.

The palace in Marion was well-known by the few tourists who were allowed to come every year. It was pearly-white, pale orange, and turquoise. There was a huge stone courtyard lined with lilacs, violets, and purple tulips where marketers gathered to sell their merchandise and to chat with their friends and family.

Perhaps the most beautiful thing in all Marion, it was said, were the Princesses. Princess Bulma had aquamarine hair and eyes, and an hourglass figure that perfectly filled out her gowns. She was as clever as she was beautiful, and had a laugh that melted the hearts of all. She also loved to shop. Pearls and diamonds were her favorites.

Her sister, Princess Chichi, was just as beautiful in a different way. She was the more athletic of the two; it could even be said that she was a tomboy. She loved gymnastics and various forms of karate, and usually donned athletic gear over dresses. She was witty and sarcastic, and had more guy friends than girl friends- a fact that her mother did not particularly approve of.

The girls were very different from each other, and they fought like sisters do, but they were forever best friends. They talked about everything. One of the only ways in which they were similar was their identical quick tempers. They could be perfectly happy one moment, and then perfectly angry the next. They were also very, very stubborn, which was something they had gotten from their somewhat bull-headed father.

The kingdom was smaller than most, and there was a possibility of war with a kingdom across the sea. It was this that had led their father to make a very tough decision that had resulted in huge tantrums by both his daughters.

* * *

Today was as sunny as any other day, and Bulma hated it. She wanted it to rain, because that was her mood right then. And forever more, she thought dramatically, leaning her head against her bedroom window and gazing out east in the direction of the sea., another thing she simply abhorred at the moment. She felt angry tears drip down her face, and closed her eyes. How could her father have been so cruel? 

She heard a door slam, and turned from her windowseat to see Chichi march in, head held high. Chichi sat down beside her and crossed her legs underneath her. "This is absolutely ridiculous," Chichi hissed at her.

"You don't need to tell me that," Bulma hissed back. "Father is….arrrrgh!" She put her head in her hands and stopped talking, waiting for Chichi to say something.

"He won't get away with this." Chichi said after a moment, rolling her eyes at Bulma's dramatization and looking out the window. "He cannot marry us off just to protect Marion. I don't care if other kingdoms do it," She added, repeated an argument she had used against him earlier that day, "I will not be a slave to our family! And neither will you."

Bulma sniffled. "What are we going to do?"

"Well… I don't know. Think of something." Chichi patted her head. "You're the clever one." She smiled at her sister, who looked up and smiled back.

"Well, you're the one who always performs the plans that I back out of!" Bulma replied.

There was a few moments of silence as they looked at each other and around the room. This was one time that Bulma couldn't come up with anything plausible to get their father to change his mind. He was set on it, and had even chosen princes. She was to marry the Prince of Koriae, Vegeta. She had heard about him. He was known to have a temper himself, and be generally rotten to everyone around him. She sincerely doubted that he had any friends.

"The only thing that obviously comes to mind is…leaving." Chichi said quietly, looking up to see Bulma's reaction. Which was negative.

"You can't be serious!" Bulma exclaimed. "Where would we go? Everyone knows us!" It was true. Marion had several hundred thousand residents, and everyone knew what the princesses looked like. There would be no place where their father wouldn't go to find them, and given enough money, any resident would tell him whatever he needed to know.

"I know that. But there are always disquises. I, for one, don't care for the wealth and privilege of our position anyway," Chichi said with a little bit of disqust. "You know me, darling sister. I prefer the outdoors… and freedom!"

"Chi, you always sleep inside at night. That is when it rains, like three days out of every week. You couldn't possibly get used to that!" Bulma said in horror. "And I couldn't, either."

Chichi was silent for another minute. Then, with angry resolve, she turned fierce, dark eyes back to the most important person in her life, besides her parents. And her parents weren't that amazing to her right then. "Bulma, it's the only way out of this. I never asked for this life. You know that. I don't want to be used, even if that means my being selfish. I'm not staying here. I may have a hard time out there in the real world, at least for a while, but I'm a survivor. I will make friends. Perhaps, if war eventually comes to Marion, I will join the ranks of soldiers and fight, for that is the only way I will do it: By choice."

Bulma's face fell. "Chi….. " She squeezed her hand, and couldn't think of anything to say. She knew her sister was rebellious by nature, more so than her. And her sister didn't enjoy anything more than being free in the outdoors, swimming and hunting. "I love you," She said softly.

"I love you, too, sister." Chichi kissed her cheek, and stood up. "You're going to stay?" She already knew the answer, but waited to hear it anyway.

Bulma nodded, and in that moment she realized that she would shelve her pride and marry this prince and save her kingdom from war. She couldn't face being out in the world alone, and at least in Koraie she would have her safety. She dreaded for Chichi, but knew that of the two of them, Chi stood a better chance at making it out there.

They hugged fiercely and stepped back. "I can't believe this," Bulma said wonderingly. "This…is going to split us up forever."

"Maybe not forever." Chichi replied. "In fact…I promise, when Father sees reason, or if I happen to get a chance, I will find you and let you know I'm okay. Because I will be okay." She said with what seemed to Bulma like false bravado.

Chichi left to pack in secret. She told Bulma she would leave that night.

Bulma sat back down, overwhelmed with emotion. She again marveled at their differences. Chichi would rather survive in the world then be forced to marry, even though it was true that it was a possibility since they were young, and Bulma would rather marry some stranger then be without her safety and stuff. She didn't have her sister's strength, she thought. But that was okay. She, Bulma, had strength in a different way- she was going to save her kingdom! But she didn't need to make it easy on her father, who had had the freedom to marry the woman he loved.

Her father, Jameson, chose that moment to walk in. He saw that Bulma had stopped crying and was looking at him expectantly, and he gave her a small smile. "Dear, you must marry Prince Vegeta. I know it's a lot to ask, believe me. I was lucky not to have an arranged marriage, but there wasn't a threat at that time. Now, we need Koraie backing us, and they would be lucky to have my beautiful, magnificient daughter with their prince. Don't you see?"

Bulma was still angry at him, but she did understand, somewhat, now that her temper had subsided. "Yes, father, I do. What you didn't mention, however, was that Koraie needs me because nobody else is up to the challenge of Vegeta." As his look of surprise, she added, "Gossip travels. I know all about this prince you're forcing me to marry." She lifted her head. "But I will do it, if I must."

He put his hand over hers. "Thank you." His smile was genuine, and made her want to cry again.She sniffled and wondered what it was going to be like in Koraie. Everything she had heard about Vegeta made her despise him. He was a bully, people said. Cruel and heartless, he didn't care what anyone thought about him. How was she going to live with a man like that?

* * *

A few minutes later, Jameson entered the room of his other daughter. She was reading a book, and proceeded to glare at him when he sat down in a chair across from her. 

"Will you not be reasonable?" He asked her gently.

"No, I will not." She replied scornfully. "I have no need to be. This is my life we're talking about, not yours. You can't just sell me to the highest bidder like a …bushel of corn.. or a diamond necklace!! I'm neither of those things."

His legendary temper rose. "You will do as I say, daughter! This kingdom needs you to responsible! It is required of you. It is your duty as the princess."

"Responsibility? Duty? Is that what you call it??!" She screamed back in a rage, throwing her book across the room so that it banged into the wall."I never asked for this, father! It was never my dream to have this life!"

"You have everything you could ever want!" He barked. "You're spoiled rotten!"

She was crying, now, which was something that Bulma did often but Chichi never did. He knew this, and tried to calm down and think of an argument she couldn't counter.

"Daddy," She said, sobbing, "I just want my freedom."

His heart was breaking, but he could not yield to her. He needed the support of both Koraie and it's neighbor, Balla, to stop the force that was working to take over Marion.

"Chichi, I wouldn't ask this of you if there as any other way," He finally said to her. "You must marry the Prince of Balla."

But her mind was set, and she refused to talk to him anymore. She stood and picked up her book, stalking over to the chair and sitting in such a way that told him the conversation was over.

He took a deep breath and got up. As he was about to leave, he spoke one last time. "I love you, Chichi." He left too soon to hear her whisper back, "I love you too…Daddy," as a big tear rolled down her face.

* * *

That night, Chichi stole away, taking only one backpack. She wore thick socks and her favorite boots, which were muddy from the day before. Black pants and a simple purple shirt were her attire. She wore a belt with a small knife and a moneybag, as well. On her back was the sword she had practiced all her life with, in its' scabbard. Her onyx hair had been cut, and was no longer nearly floor-length. (She usually kept it up in various flashy styles.) Now it was shoulder-length, and she put it in a simple bun. She brought only a few items she considered vital, and of course food-enough for the next week, if she was careful. She knew where all the fruit trees and bushes were for miles in every direction, as well as where a cabbage patch was. 

She left the palace far behind her, heading north on her horse, Greystone, and looked back only twice. She was in the mountains nearly a day's ride away before her family noticed she was missing.

End of Chapter One

* * *

This is definitely a different style then my other stories. 

I am having a good time writing it! I have a general outline of where it's going to go. I just have to write it.

Please review. I would appreciate raving reviews! Lol…just kidding. Give me advice too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm… it sounds like most of you are enjoying it so far! (Thanks for the positive feedback! Woohoo!)

….And a few aren't :/ Ah well. You can't please everybody. Constructive criticism would be nice in the future though, instead of "It's rubbish but finish it."

Just a heads up: Jacqueline is the Queen of Marion and therefore Jameson's wife.

Oh, and I know that this chapter is a little bit slow. I am developing the characters, and leading up to the romantic aspect- it will begin in the next chapter for both of the couples. This chapter is necessary, though. And hopefully not too boring :) Let me know how it's progressing! And if there is anything you would like to see happen later on. I have an outline, but if there are little things you think that I should do to make it a better story…I would like to hear them!

Also, there is no official drinking age in Marion. There aren't any problems with abuse, because allowing teens to choose whether to drink or not is a responsibility that helps them feel like adults…and therefore, they don't do it to rebel, or because it's cool.(Okay, so I'm against the 21-year-old drinking age here in the states. I feel like it should be 16, or old enough to see over the counter, like it is in plenty of countries. Oh, and by the way, most other countries do not have the problems with abuse that we do.)

Sorry for the rant! You don't have to agree with me, but just know that it's my story and my rules. No drinking age. No alcoholics or rebelling kids/teens. Ta-dah. Happy world.

* * *

Chapter Two 

It was bright and early the next morning. Bulma had spent the morning absolutely miserable and alone in her bedroom, fully aware that her sister was nowhere near the palace. She had gone into Chi's bedroom that morning hoping she was still there, only to find a note to their parents: _Be out late today and possibly tomorrow. At Moon Bay. Love, Chichi._ Jameson and Jacqueline were irritated by Chichi's note, and decided to confront her upon her return. Bulma sighed, knowing that was not likely to happen. Chichi was gone, for better or worse.

It was clever of her, she thought, to leave a note in that manner. Moon Bay was a lively bay several miles away to the south. Older teenagers and adults alike went there for games, drinking and fun. It was a favorite of Chichi's. She often stayed in Moon Bay overnight with her friends, to the massive annoyance of the king and queen.

By mid-afternoon, Bulma was tired of reading Marriage Rituals Around The World and starting to really worry about her sister. Tonight Chichi would be alone, unless she happened to meet someone. What if she was raped or murdered? No, Bulma argued with herself, Chichi can certainly take care of herself. She is strong, quick-witted, and knows exactly what she's doing. And at any rate, Marion was perfectly safe. It wasn't a place where you often heard about anything violent happening… People were nice here.

Bulma was unsure that it would be the same in Koraie. The thought scared her, and once again she wondered what she was getting into. Marriage? A binding contract for life?

"Agh!" She wrung her hands in the air. What was she to do? She began pacing anxiously, wishing she had more courage.

There was a gentle knock on her door.

"Come in."

As she had expected, it was her father. He stood before her, looking solemn. "Darling. Prince Vegeta has requested that you get acquainted with Koraie at once, and I agree. You will leave tomorrow morning; a carriage will take you. The wedding will be held as soon as possible." He didn't add the reason for it: Politics. War. Protection. But she knew. "Your mother and I will follow later- we have some business to attend to."

"Okay, Daddy." She said shakily, with as much of a smile as she could muster. He smiled back, and hugged her. She wiped away a tear, and told him she would pack her things.

He shook his head. "The servants will attend to that. Today, Jacqueline and I would like to spend some time with you. We wanted to include Chichi, but-" He sighed "- She seems to have made her own schedule."

Yes, she has, she thought wryly. For a moment, her anxiety about her sister almost made her confess so that the king could find her and bring her home. Then she remembered Chichi's primary argument- that it was her life. Her life to live the way she wanted to. Freedom was a very important thing, and Bulma couldn't ruin it for her. She only hoped Chichi would be happy. And find her again, someday.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked her father.

* * *

"Shit!" Chichi cursed as she slipped, flying through the air and landing on her side. She had been walking over to a blueberry bush she had spotted from the trail, only to find a pothole in the mud. She winced, looking up at the muddy trail. It had lightly rained for barely half an hour that morning, but it was enough to create chaos on parts of the trail. Not to mention being thoroughly soaked, and Greystone was in a poor mood. 

On the brighter side, Chichi had never felt so alive. The world was hers, and she had already made it to the edge of the mountains.

And the sun was shining.

Chichi carefully stood up, and was annoyed to see that her side was pretty banged up. It hurt to walk, and she sincerely hoped she hadn't bruised a rib.. She grimaced as she walked to the bush, glaring down at the offending pothole. Damn holes in the ground.

She leaned over and began picking groups of blueberries to add to her lunch of apples (one for her and one for Greystone) and cold noodles with green beans. Healthy. How she would love something hot and spicy….And meaty.

Oh well, you wanted this life, she reminded herself. Time to figure out how to make it on your own.

Greystone chose that moment to whinny, letting Chichi know how hungry she was. "Sorry, girl. Let's feast."

* * *

Several miles away, past the mountains in the most northern part of the small kingdom of Marion, lay a vast forest. It was an untamed wilderness that few went into. 

Near the center of the forest was a large clearing where several sturdy wooden cabins were clumped together. There were 7 people living here, mostly men. All were rough and tough and loyal to each other. Hard times -in various forms- had brought them together several years ago. Almost all of them came from Koraie. Since Koraie was not kind to them, they decided to travel together until they found a place to call their own. Now they had, and they had never been happier. They were completely cut off from the world, and for them, it was bliss.

The only thing missing, for some of them, was a mate.

* * *

That evening, Chichi wearily climbed off of her even wearier horse and tenderly patted her neck. They had just left their first mountain behind, and were now in a deep valley. There were mountains all around her, and a small stream to her right. 

Chichi's hands-on knowledge of Marion had ended at the mountain's summit, but she could picture her father's map in her head easily enough, and she had seen the view from the mountain she had traveled up and down that day. There were no towns or villages nearby, but if she remembered correctly, there would be a large river in the forest somewhere- probably with trout or salmon. She estimated that she less than thirty miles from the ocean, and that she had two more mountains to cross. She guessed she could do that tomorrow as they weren't very large or very steep. After that, there was a huge forest.

Once she entered the forest, she doubted very much that her father's men could find her. Besides, they would be busy if the war came upon them. She felt a twinge of guilt, which passed when her anger at her parents and pain of not being free to make her own choices returned. She would not turn back. Not now, not ever. They would simply have to make do without her.

Chichi's thoughts turned to where Greystone and she were going to sleep that night. The grass was soft, but there wasn't much for shelter. A few saplings were scattered here and there, but there were none nearby, and she was so tired. She knew Greystone was ready to rest and eat as well. She had a thick blanket in her pack, but now she wished she had brought two, so she could prop one up with sticks or branches and sleep beneath it –in case it rained, as was fairly likely. There were a few clouds in the sky, though thankfully none that looked like stormclouds.

In the end, she cuddled up under the blanket, being careful of her side, which still hurt, and watched the stars come out. Greystone slept comfortably nearby. Little droplets of rain fell down for a few minutes, then all was quiet. Luckily, her blanket was waterproof, and only her head got wet.

Chichi had survived her first day alone. Independence was a wonderful thing, she decided, and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

Same time, back at the palace. 

Queen Jacqueline and Bulma were walking in the gardens. The king was inside with his general, planning out possible battle strategies as a precaution. The three had spent a lovely day together, and now her time in Marion was about to end. There would always be visits, of course, and some of her friends and family would be at the wedding. But it would never be the same again.

"I really wish that Chichi would spend less time with her friends," Jacqueline fretted to Bulma. "Particularly when there are matters of importance to discuss."

Bulma nodded, afraid to speak lest she reveal the truth. Nearby, some late roses were still in bloom, and she leaned over to smell them, avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Honestly." The Queen shook her head, her dark curls almost shimmering. "She is such a disappointment to me. Does not care at all about her appearance, eats more then enough for _two_ people, always roving about outdoors with those _friends_ of hers."

"Mother…please stop talking about her like this." Bulma finally objected. "Chi's wonderful. She's just… different then you or I. We love jewels; she loves swords. We love shopping; she loves swimming."

"Hm." Jacqueline pursed her lips. "She acts as if we do not matter to her." She said it icily, but there was a tone of sadness in her voice.

"She loves us, Mother. Don't act so hurt because she just wants to live her life. Is that so wrong?" Bulma asked, standing up tall and facing her mother.

Jacqueline narrowed her eyes. "When her country is at stake, yes, it is wrong. She needs to think of others before herself."

"Perhaps… But you do not think of her at all!" Bulma snapped, her temper once again getting the best of her. She put a hand to her head as her mother gasped. "I'm sorry. I just…. I don't want to talk about Chi. I want to sleep. I have a headache."

"Of course, dear. Sleep well. You have a long day tomorrow." She hugged her deeply. "It's a four-day ride to the heart of Koraie." She paused. "You should bring something to read."

Bulma sighed. "Thank you, mother, for thinking of me." Still irritated, she stalked up to her bedroom, saying goodnight to her father on the way. Tomorrow, she would leave her home forever, and everything good in her life would be gone.

And, she thought suddenly, she would have sex for the first time. With a new husband that she didn't even know. What a scary prospect.

* * *

The next morning, Chichi continued her journey through the mountains. There weren't any problems, except for the fact that her food supply was dropping and there was no source to get it from on the mountains. She believed it would be different once she reached the forest- there was bound to be plenty of fruit-bearing trees and bushes, as well as that river which she hoped had fish. And she could always hunt. It would be just fine, she thought. Just fine. And she stubbornly pushed past her insecurities. 

Her side continued to hurt terribly, and she did not know what to do about it. She hoped it would heal on its own.

* * *

Back in the palace, Bulma put on her favorite blue gown. It was long and had short sleeves and showed just a little bit of cleavage. The best thing about it, though, was that it very comfortable and therefore ideal for the first day of the trip. 

Her friends were gathered in the front courtyard when she came out of the doors to leave. They were all sweet, but very high-maintenance girls.

"Bulma!" They squealed, running to hug her, so that she felt a little suffocated. "We will miss you soooo much! We love you! Hope it's everything you've always dreamed of!"

She very much doubted that, but she hugged them back and forced a big smiled onto her face. "I am going to miss you too! So much. I will write to you when I can!"

"We will write back," The girls chimed together.

After a few minutes, Bulma couldn't stand t anymore. It was too painful. She waved goodbye and stepped into her golden horse-drawn carriage, feeling like Cinderella once more. Except her destiny was not a good one.

"See you at the wedding!" She called out to them from tiny window on the side.

They waved frantically at her until she was out of sight, and Telia, her best friend apart from Chi, burst into tears.

* * *

Much later that day… 

Chichi gave a triumphant shout. She had made it past the mountains and to the very edge of the forest! "Thank you, Greystone!" She grinned, climbing off of her. Her side ached still, but her mood was too good for her to care.

She looked all around. She had gone through a small grassland, and there were several small streams and ponds. Greystone was happily drinking. The forest loomed in front of her and all around her. This part of the forest held mostly pines, with a few elms and redwoods. So far, no fruit trees. There were plenty of clovers, however. Not that she could eat many without getting sick…they were very acidic. And then she spotted a huckleberry bush a little further in, and then another, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She patted Greystone, and walked over to the huckleberry bush to inspect it. The good thing was that she could eat both the leaves and the huckleberries. The leaves were great for fighting against stomach and intestinal cramps.

"Who are you?"

The deep voice startled her, and she looked up into dark eyes, preparing to attack if she had to. It was an athletic man in a dirty orange gi, and she had no idea how he had gotten so close to her without her noticing. He was standing with a curious expression on his face. No open hostility.

"I am…Chichi." She had debated whether or not to use a fake name. In the end, her love of her name had caused her to keep it. "Who are you?"

"Goku, of Koraie. Where are you from?"

"Over the mountains," She pointed. "A town called Sanders." She deliberately chose a town she knew well. It had enough people for her not to stand out, and was near Moon Bay.

She looked back at him, wondering what he wanted. She didn't think he was a rapist, but she remained on her guard.

"Why have you traveled here?" was his next question. The words were chosen carefully, and made her even more curious about him.

"I no longer have a home." She said quietly. "I am alone in the world, and I came here to get away from… everything. To….have my freedom."

His eyes became sympathetic. "You are alone? There is nothing worse then being alone."

She shrugged. "Perhaps I will make friends... Somewhere."

He continued to appraise her silently, and then he said something that nearly took her breath away. "There is a group of us, deep in the forest. We live together. You may join us, if you wish."

She smiled after the initial shock had passed. "That sounds very appealing."

"Allrighty…follow me." He smiled back, and she was surprised to see how his face transformed from calm into cheerful. His eyes and smile were bright and he had gorgeous dimples. It gave her an odd fluttery feeling.

She went over to Greystone, coaxing her gently.

"One more thing." He said. "If you come…. You can never tell anyone where we are. Not one person."

She nodded. "Sure. I will never tell." It sounded perfect, as long as it wasn't a lure. She glanced once more back at the mountains, inwardly wishing Bulma luck and happiness. "Let's go."

They traipsed through the forest, and she couldn't keep a smile off of her face. Goku was whistling softly, and she began to whistle with him. He looked back at her and grinned.

CHAPTER TWO END-----

* * *

Okay, so Goku is slightly OOC. I had a hard time writing that last scene, and I couldn't think of a better way to write it. I think it's fine…. Naturally, he would be a little bit suspicious and curious about her at first, considering the way he's lived…(I will reveal his past later on.) Next chapter, you will see more of happy-go-lucky Goku! Yay. He IS going to be portayed as more intelligent then in the show, though. 

Bulma will meet Vegeta in the next chapter.

What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I was about halfway through this chapter on my laptop, when a certain dog named Duke deemed it necessary to trip me over the power cord, resulting in a broken screen and buttons. So, that and the holidays are my reasons (excuses?) for taking close to a month with the third chapter. Rewriting aint exactly fun when your work is destroyed. Ah well, so life goes… I actually like this version better than my original. Hopefully you like it!

I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible, but then I realized that to do so meant sacrificing my standards… So, I changed my mind. More time equals better work.

Hope you all are having happy holidays!

-Ladyindis-

Disclaimer: Of course DBZ is not mine. We all know that :) I wish it were so, but alas I did not come up with it…

One more thing. I was trying to remember what Vegeta's father's name was, and I thought it was Vegeta but I wasn't sure… So, I just named him Geta. :)

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Life so rarely turned out the way you expected. 

Chichi was gazing around her with wide-eyed wonder as this thought occurred to her. She had heard it before, but never really bothered to think about it. She had never thought of her life as all planned out; but now, deep in the forest with Greystone and a stranger named Goku, she realized that she had planned on certain things happening.

Love, for instance. She was not the romantic her sister was, but she had definitely planned on love. Love with someone who would whisk her away from the palace to live a life of peace and happiness in a small cottage. _Whoa now_. Who would have expected that, subconsciously, she had planned on all of that? She had never considered it. And now, she thought bitterly, that dream was in all probability gone.

For both her and her sister.

* * *

At that very moment, in a horse-driven carriage that was near the borders of Marion, Bulma was thinking about Chichi. She was both envying her and worrying about her. She imagined her far away on a ship somewhere, sailing wherever her heart desired. Or perhaps deep in Koraie, far away from the search parties and watchful eyes that were sure to be after her by now. Or… But Bulma did not dare let herself think of any horrible things. She couldn't bear the thought. 

Chichi was strong. She was independent, and wild, and needed to be on her own.. She was sure to fend off any attackers, unless of course it was a gang…_Stop it, stop it_.

Bulma forced herself to take a deep breath, and then another, and a third, with eyes perfectly closed.

"Your highness?"

A calm but curious voice made her open her eyes in alarm. She hadn't realized that the carriage had stopped. Her driver, an older man with blue eyes and a weary but expression, had gotten out of the front and was now at her door. She wondered if something was wrong… She heard other voices, farther away, and footsteps. Her flap was over her tiny window and she could not see. She lifted it to reveal a large house on a hill, and people scurrying about. Most of them looked like servants; but she also saw a large, matron-looking woman with an expensive dress. She recognized her as Duchess Liani. They must be in Barrowby then; this was their final stop for the evening.

"Yes? What is it?"

"We have arrived in Barrowby. The bridge to Koraie is a few miles yonder. " He told her what she already knew, but she listened anyway, and gave him a small nod.

"Thank you." He helped her from the carriage, and right to the waiting, smiling duchess.

"Your highness!" Duchess Liani bowed respectfully, and Bulma inclined her head with a smile. The duchess had visited her family on several occasions, and was a kind woman. Her biggest flaw was her love of gossip… and of cakes. She was about 250 pounds; a weight that only a few ever reached in Marion. Bulma wondered if it would differ in Koraie, and again a sense of dread settled upon her.

"How are you, Liani?" Bulma queried as they walked up the stone path to the light-colored house. The front doors were wide and welcoming. Bulma had never seen the duchesses' home, and it was lovely. Rose bushes were everywhere- red and white and yellow.

"I am fine, I am fine," Liana answered heartily with a twinkle in those pretty blue eyes of hers. "So absolutely delighted to see you, my dear! The night before you leave Marion, oh my. Are you terribly excited?"

Bulma found she could not speak; she was quite the opposite of excited. Finally, she managed a nod and a fake smile, but she felt that Liani had noticed. Liani was kind, though, and she began talking about other things.

* * *

Night was upon them. 

Chichi was having a harder time navigating each step she took, and once she fell, slightly twisting her ankle but refusing to cry out at the pain. It reawakened the pain in her side, as well, and she was beginning to wonder if they'd ever get there.

Goku, on the other hand, was striding as if he had lived among the trees all his life. Chichi found herself jealous, and it made her want to improve herself. So she pushed herself, along, gritting her teeth.

Greystone was having an easy time, though once in a while she would find an area that was too rough or too full of weeds and she shake her mane in annoyance. Chichi tried to comfort her softly whenever this happened.

They had been traveling through the woods in the dark for at least an hour before Goku turned back to her with a smile. He didn't seem to have noticed her trouble, and she wasn't about to tell him. "Well," He said, "We might as well tuck in for the night. We'll get an early start, and I think we'll get there around dinnertime tomorrow."

She nodded. "Sure. I have a blanket…"

"I don't."

At those words, she wondered if she was going to have to offer to share. The idea both frightened her and gave her that weird fluttery feeling again. She was finding herself more and more fascinated with him. She wanted to ask him so many questions.

He seemed to realize that sharing might be awkward, and with a grin he told her that he would be fine without a blanket. He didn't get cold often and it was not going to rain on this night, though maybe in the morning. She shrugged, and wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. Maybe both.

They talked for a little bit once all three were settled. (Greystone was perfectly content sleeping on some moss nearby.) Goku asked her about her life, and she found it hard lying to him. Still, she told him stories of running around wild with her friends, and of her love of swimming. She told him her parents had been murdered, and she didn't know by who, but that she could not bear it and left. Her journey had taken her to here.

Goku ate it all up, expressing sadness at her loss. He was quiet for awhile, and then he told her that his entire family had been murdered when he just a boy of about twelve. He spoke quietly, but Chichi strained her ears, absorbed and feeling terrible. She had made up a story of loss- his was real. Well, unless he was lying. But she doubted it- the pain was so evident in his tone and manner.

He told he that he had had siblings, all younger then him. Two parents; the father bedridden and weak with back problems, and his mother doing her best to take care of them. They had a tiny hut that Goku's father had built when he was healthier, and Goku went out and worked in any way he could to bring in money. But his mother made a bad choice, in asking a man who lent money for some. "She just wanted enough to make it to the next month," Goku said. "She was going to pay it back- I was going to work it off. But it was the winter months, and starving people were everywhere, all trying to find work- or steal to survive. And one night, I came home to find them all dead."

He stopped talking, and rolled over so that his back was facing Chichi. Chichi lay without moving, horrified at his words. She wanted to ask him what he had done next, but it was his story to tell. And he didn't continue it- he was already fast asleep.

So Chichi went to sleep, too- She was completely worn-out.

But not before she had one terrifying thought: Bulma was going to Koraie. That was where Goku had said he was from- that was where all that violence had taken place. Koraie.

* * *

The next day was sunny and perfect. Bulma said goodbye to the duchess, and continued on her journey, entering the large kingdom of Koraie. She was on the outskirts for much of the day- green fields of wildflowers, which she hoped boded well. It was peaceful, and she daydreamed about her betrothed. She dreamed that he was a gorgeous blonde with a perfect bod. That he was not quite as cruel as everyone said- but he was still mean- and she changed all of that with her stunning personality. They would fall in love, and live happily ever after. She smiled to herself as she pictured all of this.

* * *

Chichi, meanwhile, was getting very deep into the wilderness indeed. The forest had changed and was no longer mostly pines. Now there were many redwoods and large oaks, as well as apple trees here and there. Goku told her the change was because they were in the heart of the forest; he said that soon they would be home. In her excitement, Chichi began to talk-partly babbling. Goku enjoyed it, and laughed loudly. Chichi couldn't help but join in, marveling at the change in his personality from the night before. 

That night, Chichi arrived at the clearing that Goku and his friends lived in. He had not spoken much about them; except that she would adore the twins-Cirdan and Chitan- and that she should avoid Birkan, who was the cousin of the twins and had led a very hard life indeed. He had also told her about Joridii, the girl who was about Chichi's age, and a stunning fighter. Goku did tell her to tread lightly around Joridii, though, for she did not welcome strangers easily, but that after awhile, it was likely that they would be friends. He also mentioned his best friend, Raj, who was dark-skinned and from Balla, the country to the southwest. Chichi felt a pang, remembering that she was supposed to wed the prince of Balla.

The clearing was larger then she expected, and 4 beautiful wood cabins lined one edge. There was a garden along much of the other end of the clearing, and she guessed it was for vegetable-growing. Several apple trees were clumped together beside the garden. There was also a wood barn, and she wondered what animals they had. It would be ideal for Greystone. There were two men, probably a year younger then her, who were laughing together on the porch of one of the cabins.

She paused to take it all in, and Goku grinned at her. "Like what you see?" He asked playfully.

She laughed. "It's beautiful, Goku. I adore it, I really do."

They stepped forward into the clearing. The two men looked up, looking with equally bright and curious eyes at Chichi. She smiled at them, uncertainly. These were sure to be the twins…

"Where've you been?" One of them asked to Goku.

"And who are you?" This was directed at Chichi.

"I went south, close to the mountains, and I found someone along the way. Cirdan, Chitan… This is Chichi. She lost her family, just like the rest of us. She's from a town in Marion." Goku said to them.

"I'm sorry," They said sympathetically to Chichi. "Another one of us, huh? Well, the more the merrier!"

Chichi was relieved at their complete acceptance of her, and she was also wondering about what Goku said. They all lost their families? "Exactly." She told them.

"You lost your family? How?" This came from behind them, and Chichi whipped around to see a woman with dark brown curls, exotic green eyes, and an expression that she couldn't figure out. She was wearing green and brown, and dark boots. Her eyes were on Chichi.

"Stop it, Joridii." Goku told the woman irratatedly. "She's been through a lot, and she just met you. Be considerate for once."

Joridii smirked at him. "Can I help it if I am blunt?"

"Blunt isn't always better," Goku grumbled. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled loudly. "Hey, what've we got to eat around here, anyway? I haven't had a proper meal in days."

Joridii rolled her eyes. "Raj and Birkan are out hog hunting; they'll be back anytime. In the meantime, eat an apple." She looked at Chichi. "You and your horse should eat, too."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

* * *

That night was strange for both Chichi and Bulma. Neither one could sleep, and instead tossed and turned. 

Chichi was sharing a cabin with Joridii; there was not a spare bed, but she took the floor without complaint. Goku told her he would help her build one, though it would take awhile.

Bulma was in the house of a Duke and Duchess whose names she had already forgotten. It wasn't like her to forget; she could store facts in her head very easily, but she was growing very anxious. Tomorrow she would meet the heir to the Koraian throne. She would wed him in a weeks' time, and then she would become the princess of Koraie. Marion would no longer ever be home to her.

Both of them tried to sleep, and both of them failed.

At the grey-stoned palace of Koraie, in the highest part of a tower, stood a man with dark eyes and a darker expression. His arms were crossed in front of him. He was wearing black and purple; the royal colors of Koraie.

He was watching without moving as a thoroughly beaten man lay on the floor writhing. The man lacked the strength to move, and every time a sob burst out of him, his body convulsed. The man who was standing was smirking; it was a fully evil smile, heightened by his dark, emotionless eyes.

The man on the floor knew better then to beg him for help. It was the man dressed in royalty who had done this to him. After a while, the man on the floor no longer knew his own name, or where he was or why. All he knew was constant pain, and finally a calm peace as his life ended.

Which was fine with the man who was calmly standing there.

He turned and stormed out the door and down the winding stairs, feeling far from satisfied. He had wanted the man to suffer for what he had done; now he wanted more. He wanted the man's family to suffer, too.

* * *

Next morning. 

Bulma's hand was shaking as she tried to drink her tea. She was in the eating hall of the duke and duchess. They were gracious to her, but they left her alone this morning, and for that she was grateful. She didn't know if she could bear polite conversation.

A few minutes later, she told her driver that she was ready to leave, and he nodded, retrieving the guards constantly accompanied the carriage. Finally they left. Bulma tried to conjure up a good daydream, but kept getting interrupted by worries and fears.

All in all, it was a very unhappy Bulma who arrived at the Koraian palace that evening. Irregardless, she still looked absolutely exquisite as she was helped out of the carriage. Her shining blue hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, framing her face nicely. Her cheeks were flushed from stress, but combined with her ruby lips and blue eyes, she looked youthful and excited. Today she was wearing a satin turquoise gown and white pumps.

The first thing she thought as her feet landed on the walkway was _This__ is not my home_. The darkly elegant castle was huge and almost overbearing. There were many towers; the watchtowers at each corner and three other, taller towers, with one in the center being the tallest. There was a large iron-and-stone gate that surrounded the castle, and Bulma felt like she was entering a prison. The whole place had a gloomy air, but maybe that was just her imagination running wild. After all, she was used to a happy, colorful home.

There was a large archway about 15 feet tall in the center of the castle that was obviously the main entrance. Servants lined either side of the walkway, and a powerful-looking older man with an equally-powerful younger man who was undoubtedly his son were striding towards her. Both had the same arrogant stride, cocky expression, and dark hair and eyes. They were both tan.

"My dear princess Bulma," The king said, his black eyes on her, a smile at the edge of his thin lips. It made her uncomfortable- she already did not like him.

"King Geta," She replied, courtseying. She straightened up and faced the prince. This was Vegeta.

He looked at her intently, and finally inclined his head in the smallest semblance of a greeting.

She was furious at his lack of courtesy. In response, she tilted her head ever so slightly.

He glared at her. Obviously he was used to people catering to him, just like she had heard. Well, she certainly was not going to cater to him. She looked back at him and jutted her chin out, her eyes fiery. His eyebrows raised, and his scowl deepened. She felt like they were having a silent battle to determine supremacy. She did not intend to lose.

After a few moments of this, the king cleared his throat in annoyance. "Well, why don't you get acquainted with the castle?" He beckoned to a young servant, who immediately stepped forward, ducking her head. "Malia here will be your personal servant. She will give you a tour, if you'd like. Another day, you will meet the ladies around her, and explore the kingdom. Your father tells me you enjoy shopping."

Vegeta made a noise; it sounded like a rude laugh. Oh, how she already hated this man. Of all the princes she was to marry… This was the one her father had chosen. Well, the reason was that Koraie had an excellent army; it was well-known. Koraie would be a good asset. But what about her happiness? She knew right then and there she would never be happy again.

"Yes," She replied to Geta. "I simply adore shopping."

Shopping was all she had left of her old life, and she felt a huge urge to drop everything and run to a store. But she couldn't. _Oh, Chichi… I miss you so. _She wondered what she was doing just then.

King Geta looked at his son, who sighed and then extended his arm to her with a sardonic smile. She took it, responding with the same bratty smile, and they went into the castle, both heads held high.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER THREE 

Reviews are appreciated!

Let me know what I can improve on, and what you like/dislike.


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's a little bit longer, because I wanted to end it on the day of the wedding, and there was a week to write about. :) More then I had been planning on doing, but it is all important stuff. I want the world to seem real, and hopefully you will love it. There are two very different lives going on, and I like writing them!

* * *

_Chapter Four

The same day that Princess Bulma met Prince Vegeta, Chichi was learning about the odd group of people who she would live with in the forest.

That morning, during breakfast, she had been introduced to Raj, a dark-skinned man from Balla. He seemed to be a quiet, observant man, and he was very good friends with Goku. She also met Birkan, the cousin of Birdan and Chitan. He was older then them- perhaps twenty-six years of age. He barely nodded to her when they were introduced, and his eyes were troubled. She could tell immediately that he had been through the most of all of them. Although, she thought, Goku had dealt with more then anyone should have to deal with- he had lost his family to a loanshark. She felt sad for him, and for the rest of them.

Chichi wondered what their stories were.

The last man she met was Mortun, the healer. He was tall, muscular, and had a kind smile and intelligent eyes. She knew she was going to like him when they became engrossed in a conversation about herbs. He knew every herb in the forest, and how to prepare it to work against nearly every kind of illness or disease. It was fascinating, and Chichi told him that she would like to learn.

Goku heard them talking, and walked over to them. "You want to learn the art of healing? A good choice, though it's a difficult one to master."

"You should know," Mortun teased him. "You learned to identify perhaps ten of them, and how to prepare none."

At that, both Chichi and Goku laughed.

"Fine, fine." Goku admitted cheerfully. "You win, allright?"

"You bet I do." Mortun clapped a hand to Goku's shoulder. He looked at Chichi. "I could show you the herb garden, if you would like."

"I would, very much." Chichi's smile grew, and she felt utterly content in that moment. She was among strangers, but she already felt at home.

That feeling lasted for an hour, while they walked amongst the herbs and vegetables. She was having a hard time remembering what name went to each herb, and she thought that Bulma would be so much better at that. And then she felt guilty, and worried. How was Bulma doing? And her family? She hoped her father was not too worried about her….

She reminded herself that she had made the choice between her duty as a princess and her freedom as a human being, and that this was where she had ended up. This was the choice she had made. She could not waste her life worrying, now that she was free and no longer a caged bird. It was time to enjoy it.

So she went back to listening to Mortun's calm, clear voice. He was a terrific teacher, and she told him so. He smiled at her.

Soon after, Goku interrupted them to ask Chichi if she would like to begin work on a bed of her own. She did, and excused herself with an elegant courtesy to Mortun. They looked at each other in confusion, and she blushed, completely embarrassed. _Shit! Remember where you are._She mentally berated herself. Instead of speaking, she rushed forward, asking Goku where the wood was.

"Uhh, we will have to find a strong oak." He answered, still looking vaguely confused.

"Sounds great, let's go." She said in a rush. She looked over at one of the cabins, where Joridii was regarding her with slightly narrowed eyes. She hoped she had not given away too much… After all, who courtseyed or bowed except for royalty and other high-class citizens?

"Yeah." He said after a moment.

For the rest of that day, Chichi was extremely careful about how she spoke and acted. She had not expected it to be so hard, but habits were hard to break. She and Goku found a strong, perfect oak tree after a while of searching, and he cut it down with a perfectly sharpened axe. Then they carried it to a small hut behind the stables that she had not noticed the day before. Goku explained to her that it was there for building various items they needed- beds, tables, chairs, bookcases. Not that they had many books, he added with a laugh. They did not leave the forest.

"What were you doing that day you found me?" Chichi asked him curiously.

"Oh. Well, a man had lost his way in the forest, and Raj and I found him about a week ago. He had been attacked by an angry hog, and had many wounds. Mortun tried to clean him up the best he could, but he was too far gone. However, he was a friendly soul and tried to make the best of it, even though he knew perfectly well that he was dying. He had been on a ship in the northern sea, and they had been attacked by a country across the sea."

"What country?" Chichi asked with growing dread. Kumatia was the country across the sea that wanted to overthrow Marion…

"Uh, Kumatia, I believe." He said after a moments' thought. "Something like that." He continued the story, telling her that the man's ship had been overtaken, and he had leapt into the sea, hoping to reach the king of Marion. He made it to the forest, but then he was attacked, and died within two days.

Chichi felt sick. She leaned into the doorframe of the hut, holding a hand to her forehead and another to the door. "And… you were going to see the king? To tell him?"

"Yeah," He answered with a frown. "Are you okay?"

"I am not sure," She closed her eyes. "Will you make another trip?"

"Yes, I will. I had forgotten about it momentarily, it was such a shock to meet another person who wanted to live with us. But I will head out tomorrow morning." He was watching her. Her eyes were still closed, but she still knew it. He was wondering about her…

"Thank you." She said shakily. "I… I cannot think what will happen if Marion is overthrown."

"It would not affect us, I reckon," He shrugged. "You don't have to worry, Chichi. Your family is already gone."

She looked him in the eye. She wanted to tell him who she was, and that her family was still alive…. She was already beginning to trust this man. He was becoming a friend. She opened her mouth to speak, and found she could not tell him the truth. Not yet. Instead, she said, "There are still good people in Marion. There are plenty of good people… I don't want them to become slaves, raped or killed by the Kumatians. They're said to be very violent, and lust-filled. I do not want that terrible fate bestowed on my people."

"Your people?" He asked softly. His eyes were steadily meeting hers, and she wondered what he guessed about her.

"My country," She amended carefully. "The people of Marion."

He nodded. "Well, I will journey to the king tomorrow. He may already have the news, if this has happened to other ships… We should get to work building this bed, though. I can tell you what you will need to do, since I will be gone."

"Okay." Her mind was not on the task, but she tried her damndest to listen.

That night, she had terrible, war-filled dreams. She woke up several times, feeling immense guilt. The next morning, she rushed out of her cabin to see Goku getting his horse ready. Raj was there too- he had decided to accompany Goku this time. Goku waved at her, and she waved back, wishing him a safe journey.

And then she remembered that the King probably had scouts out looking for her. And that Goku and Raj might discover who she was...

* * *

That night at the palace of Koraie, Bulma also slept fitfully. She had had a silent dinner with Vegeta in the dinnerhall, and then they had both retired to their separate rooms. The servantgirl, Malia, had showed her around the palace only an hour earlier, but it felt alien to her. She got lost on the way to her room, and began to get anxious. Finally, a servant bumped into her, and led her to her bedroom door. 

There was a book-filled bookcase near the bed. She had tried to read with little success, and finally had given it up in favor of sleep. Unfortunately, her anxieties prevented her from sleeping well, and she woke many times.

The next morning, Bulma was woken by Malia, and helped into her gown. Her hair was brushed for her, and soot was put onto her lashes to make them darker and longer. (Author's note: There was not mascara in this time; this was their alternative way)

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. She was a pretty thing, she knew very well. Surely Vegeta could see that.

Breakfast was another silent meal. The prince and princess ate together on the side of the dininghall. It was the custom in Koraie, and the reason for it was for them to bond. This did not seem likely.

The food was exotic to her, and very rich and probably fattening. Bulma loved it, though, and finally she told Vegeta. He looked at her for a moment impassively, and it irritated her.

"Why are you like that?" She demanded.

Her annoyance seemed to amuse him. "Why are you the way you are?" He returned with a rude smirk.

"Well.. I… I was brought up properly, obviously. I am a lady. You... you are a jerk. I just wanted to make conversation-"

"I do not care for small talk. It is trivial and utterly pointless." He interrupted her, looking at her with disdain and then turning back to his meal.

"Let me finish!" She exclaimed angrily. "I just wanted to make conversation to learn about you. We are to be married! We are going to spend the rest of our lives together! Does that not mean anything to you?" She continued looking at him, hurt and anger evident in her blue eyes, until he deigned to look at her again.

"No, It does not mean anything at all." He answered very coldly. "We are to be married for political amnesty, nothing more. You do not care for me, and I certainly do not care for you. We have nothing in common, and no reason to speak to one another. In fact, I have no intention of having anything to do with you- except for producing an heir." He went back to his meal, and this time silence reigned.

She could not believe it. He did not even want to try to learn anything about her. He had already decided that they had nothing in common, without bothering to find out for sure. That hurt her very much, more then she had thought it would, and two hot tears splashed onto her plate. If he noticed, he did not say anything about it.

She found that she could not finish her meal, and excused herself hastily. She wanted to get away from here- and the only thing she could think of was shopping. Unfortunately, she needed to be measured for her wedding gown, and she was not able to leave for an hour. Finally, she and Malia rode away from the palace, and Bulma tried to cheer up. She was going shopping. That, at least, was something. Some peace of happiness in a world that seemed so hopeless.

* * *

A few days passed. Chichi spent her time carefully constructing her bed, trying to ignore the possibility of being found out as a princess. The twins, Cirdan and Chitan, loved woodwork, and answered any questions that she had. Mortun tried to help, too, but his expertise was primarily in plants and animals. 

Chichi stayed out of Birkan's way, as well as Joridii's. Joridii did not speak to her, though they shared a cabin, and so Chichi did not speak to her. Birkan seemed irritated and untrusting of her, and he disappeared for a few days. Mortun explained that he was like that sometimes, and not to worry about it.

In between figuring out the best way to make her bed and trying to remember how to identify several herbs, Chichi also went on hikes with the twins, trying to learn everything about the forest that surrounded their home. She could not see any paths amidst all of the bushes and weeds and flowers and trees, but Cirdan and Chitan knew them all and she tried to remember where to step.

It rained, sometimes, and during these times she stayed in the twins' cabins, talking about their pasts. She learned how Goku had taken them in, years ago, when they were alone on the streets. How their family had been killed in a fire. And that they had thought that Birkan was dead, but he'd showed up with Joridii at his side a year later, but he was not the same Birkan they had known. They did not know the details of what had happened to him, but they were pretty sure that Goku and Joridii did.

They told her how Goku, Mortun, and Raj had been tight for years. Since before they arrived.

Life for the seven of them did not get any better with time. Famine in the cities grew, and jobs became more and more scarce. One day, Goku had wondered why they were working so hard to live a life that none of them wanted. A life of misery. They had decided to leave, to go somewhere where money did not rule supreme. They found the forest in Marion, and had lived there ever since.

Chichi listened to all of this in wonder, and fear, and sadness. It was a wondrous thing that they had done, rising from the ashes, and she admired them. They were happy now- Well, most of them.

She also feared for Bulma more then she ever had before. Koraie sounded absolutely dreadful, although places of poverty would be much worse then the palace. She wondered how the king could have allowed his kingdom to fail so terribly. It was so sad.

Chichi knew that Bulma would do what she could to help the people of Koraie once she was Queen. Maybe she could brighten the prince's heart. He was said to be terrible.

* * *

Terrible was exactly what he was, and he did not seem likely to change. Bulma had lived in the palace for a few days now, and she despised it. The servants were not friendly and happy like back home; here they were mistreated and therefore sullen and broken. They were closer to slaves. Perhaps they were- Bulma was not sure, and there was no one to ask. 

Vegeta was even worse; he joined her at mealtimes and that was it. They did not speak and they did not look at each other. The king was nice to her, but behind that smile were very mean eyes, and she did not like him. The Queen had long been dead.

The wedding seamstress and hairdresser were constantly nagging at her, too. Did she like this or that? Did she want her hair up or down? She finally told them she did not care. It was not to be the wedding of her dreams, anyway. They were shocked and did not listen; instead piling more and more questions on her and she was sick of the whole thing.

The only peace she got was in the library, where she would read all kinds of books, and on her daily ride with Malia, whom she was starting to like a lot. The only thing that annoyed her was that Malia would always bow low, and never look her in the eyes, and only speak when spoken to. She told Malia she was not used to being treated like that, and she just wanted a friend, but Malia's training was so far too deep to stop. So Bulma was content to just have her around to talk to. It was better then being alone.

Finally the day arrived, the day of her wedding.

* * *

_Well, I do have a question for you: Do you want me to do Vegata's POV and Goku's POV sometimes? I have been trying to decide if I want to or not. I like doing the girls' POVs, but it could be a good idea to show what the men are thinking. Please respond, thank you. (A lot of people are reading every chapter, but not too many are reviewing or letting me know what they are thinking… it would be very helpful to me!)_


End file.
